Day 2: 6:00pm-7:00pm
Story The following takes place between 6:00pm-7:00pm 6:00pm A woman was sitting on a chair, reading a paper. She did take her cigarette lighter, but was stopped when she was interrupted. Bernard, what’s the matter? asked the woman. I have to give you this letter said Bernard. The woman looked in the letter. Are you serious? So there’s a possibility? asked the woman. Yes, it’s only a matter of time said Bernard. The woman did take her gun and shot Bernard dead. Remove his body, said Alexandra Ramonza. 6:03pm Penelope and Ranjina were walking outside the prison. Here is my home said Penelope Sarpé. But, can’t we escape? asked Ranjina. I’m living here for 14 years, there’s no way to escape said Penelope. You have killed the President, you can sleep at my home said Penelope. 6:05pm Juliet, Caroline and Melissa were walking further in the prison. There’s here a tunnel said Juliet. Come on said Melissa. Melissa, Juliet and Caroline were walking in the tunnels. 6:07pm Kate and Rachel were waiting in the train station. Kate looked at the paper. Juliet, Ranjina, Caroline and Melissa are brought to the Del Rizal prison said Kate. This is a robbery said a man with a mask. You two come with us said the man. The man did push Kate and Rachel in the van. Drive! said the man. 6:09pm Hello! screamed a woman. It’s over there said Juliet. A woman was seen with red hair. I’m Charlotte Quinten said the woman. What happened to you? asked Melissa. I was brought here immediality after I was brought to prison. I could eat and drink as long as needed. 6:15pm Kate and Rachel looked. They stopped at a parking lot. The woman came out the car. I’m Angela Quinten, my sister Charlotte is imprisoned. Your lover, Kate, and your sister, Rachel are at the same place imprisoned as my sister said Angela. 6:20pm Juliet, Charlotte, Melissa and Caroline were upstairs. Charlotte looked scared. Juliet, there’s someone for you here on the phone. Juliet did take the phone. You have to come to the swimming pool next door in the building from Penelope Sarpé. 6:22pm Angela stopped at the prison. Here it is: Del Rizal. Angela looked at the prison. In that building lives Penelope Sarpé. At that moment was Penelope walking with Ranjina back. Ranjina? asked Kate. How is it going on with Juliet? asked Rachel. 6:30pm Ben was walking away from the sleeping Locke, Sawyer, Desmond, Sayid and Boone. Ben was walking slowly away, but Locke discovered it. Where are you going to Ben? asked Locke. To my daughter, Alex. 6:32pm A detective named Wayne Collin was looking in the files of Juliet. Juliet Burke, 3 years gone, now in prison. I got a phone call you from the Chinese President said a receptionist. Hello, here is James Ling, the Chinese President. Hello Mr. President. I’ve send someone to make an end to this said James Ling. But…said Wayne. We can make an end to this right now. Have you already heard where the President will being buried? asked James. No, sir said Wayne. I have heard that it will being in the prison, Del Rizal. I send a man to there, to kill each person said James. Why? asked Wayne. There’s a big conspiracy in Miami there, there should happening something. 6:46pm Juliet was in the swimming pool. Hello said Claire Smith. Hello said Claire and she was swimming to Juliet. Claire and Juliet begun already to kiss. 6:50pm Juliet was walking to her cell. Juliet was in her cell. A man did attack her from behind. Juliet was attacked. Ranjina came to her knife and attacked the man. The man felt on the ground. He is dead said Ranjina. Penelope looked at the dead body. That is Vincent Markus. Why would he kill you? asked Ranjina. 6:56pm What should we do now? asked Kate. We go back and discuss an escape plan with Juliet, Caroline, Ranjina, Charlotte and Melissa said Angela. Juliet did get a letter. Angela, Kate and Rachel looked at Juliet. She’s forced to leave said Rachel. Juliet was put in a car with 3 bodyguards. The car begun to ride. 7:00pm Category:Season 2 Episodes